


The drawn curtains of your heart

by myideaofbeautiful



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur remains seated, staring at the lanky figure on stage who was being joined by his co-workers and bowed for the audience. Arthur didn’t so much as lift a hand till the familiar blue gaze landed on him. Arthur merely raised a single eyebrow, corner of his mouth tugging into a small smirk before standing and leaving not at all hindered by the pair of eyes following him till he disappeared from sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The drawn curtains of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed  
> I make no profit from this, the characters doesn't belong to me.  
> The story is set in the Elizabethan era.  
> Enjoy!

There is a few moments silence before the crowd is on their feet cheering and applauding. The sound echo’s against the theatre walls, amplifying the sound so that anyone else who heard it would think it’s thousands of audience members other than the few hundred. Arthur remains seated, staring at the lanky figure on stage who was being joined by his co-workers and bowed for the audience.

  
Arthur didn’t so much as lift a hand till the familiar blue gaze landed on him. Arthur merely raised a single eyebrow, corner of his mouth tugging into a small smirk before standing and leaving not at all hindered by the pair of eyes following him till he disappeared from sight.

***

Long after the last audience member had left their seats and the last performer had removed their costume, a single candle flickered to light. Merlin carefully lifted his candle, light casting shadows as it lights the stage. Without its cheering voices the theatre seemed even more cold than usual. Not than Merlin was a stranger to the cold, it’s been his constant companion since he was old enough to remember its biting touch.

  
The hand covering his mouth startles Merlin into dropping the candle, extinguishing the small flame. The cold metal against his lip is familiar and Merlin licks, dragging his warm, moist tongue against the metal before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh next to it. This revoked a hiss from the body behind him and the hand was almost immediately removed from his mouth, leaving the tangy taste behind.

  
“Idiot!” Merlin smirked at the remark, turning towards him.

  
“You know I don’t think you should do things like that, you might get hurt.”

  
Merlin waits for a remark but Arthur doesn’t reply. There’s a brief silence and Merlin opens his mouth to speak but is stopped by the assault of heat suddenly plastered against his back. Arthur hands grips Merlin possessively, one on Merlin’s hip the other on his lower stomach, trying to pull him even closer. His breath is hot in his ear and he noses along the hairline behind Merlin’s ears. When he speaks his voice is low and intimate and his breath ghosts against Merlin’s cheek.

  
“Silly boy, I can take you apart with one blow.”

  
Merlin closes his eyes involuntarily, feeling the vibrations of Arthur’s voice low in his chest before the words register. He scoffs at Arthur’s words. Even though Merlin was only 20 he had seen enough of life to be more than twice his current age.

  
“I can take you apart with less.”

  
Arthur’s lips firmly pressed a kiss to the side of Merlin’s neck before softly mouthing against the pale expanse.

  
“You already have.”

  
“If that was true why have you come to say goodbye.” His voice is bitter, but still nothing compared to the compression in his chest building with each second, slowly but surely suffocating him.

  
“How does my saying goodbye make it any less true?”

  
“You know perfectly well how.” Arthur sighs. It’s a deep, weary sound.

  
“”Merlin…”

  
“Come watch me tomorrow.”

  
“You know I can’t.”

  
“Is his opinion really that important to you,” Merlin raised his voice, filling the dark space and stepping out of Arthur’s embrace, turning towards him. “That you would choose living a lie, that you would offer it all up just to please him. You say you love me but still you choose her.”

  
“Elena is a good woman, she comes from a good family.”

  
“And by good you mean wealthy.”

  
“Don’t start.” Arthur warned his tone dangerous. “And leave my father out of this.”

  
“Why, he’s the only reason you’re doing this.”

  
“I’m almost 30 Merlin and a well-known figure in society I should have been married a few years ago.”

  
“You don’t have to be their puppet, Arthur.” Merlin said silently placing his hand against Arthur’s cheek.

  
“I’m as much their puppet as they are mine.” Arthur said looking down.

  
“Arthur,” Merlin whispered lifting Arthur’s chin. His eyes were damp when Arthur met them.

  
“Come watch me tomorrow, please Arthur, please?”

  
“Merlin…” Arthur whispered voice trembling before curling his hand around Merlin’s neck colliding with his mouth in a desperate kiss, pouring his heart, his pain, his whole being into it. Merlin sobbed, curling his fingers in Arthur’s blond locks, grabbing and holding on for dear life.

  
Arthur curled his arm around Merlin’s too thin waist fisting his hand in the material situated at Merlin’s lower back and pulling him closer, closer, wishing he could just pull Merlin right into himself and keep him forever. Merlin clung to him as he slowly lowered them to the ground. Repeatedly whispering “I love you, Merlin. I love you so much…” into Merlin’s ear as Merlin’s sobs continued, Arthur’s name escaping along with them.  
***


End file.
